


Espelho Partido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era como se ver em um espelho partido.





	Espelho Partido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819302) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #023 - mirror (espelho).

Era como ver a si mesma em um espelho partido, só que ela era a imagem distorcida, não a outra Nerys. Não, aquela podia ter sido uma terrorista, uma assassina, feito coisas horríveis que faziam a Intendente tremer só de pensar, mas ela ainda era tão boa que era nauseante. Aquela Nerys não a amaria, ela não lhe daria nem isso. A Intendente era uma imagem tão distorcida que nem mesmo outra versão de si mesma poderia a amar, e por isso ela amava e odiava Nerys em medidas iguais, e ela iria a consumir até que nada mais restasse.


End file.
